


Lukewarm, Not Hot

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Series: Winter Challenge 2012 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hypothermia, M/M, hot baths, winter challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ice fishing trip goes bad when Greg catches hypothermia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lukewarm, Not Hot

**Author's Note:**

> For the Winter Challenge. Day 14: 'Hot Baths'
> 
> (Yay, chapters!)

“Stay awake, please, stay awake...”

Iain gently slapped Greg’s frozen cheek, trying to keep him awake but failing miserably. He hadn’t noticed. This was all his fault, because he hadn’t noticed Greg’s shivering, or heard Greg trying to tell him he was cold, and now here he was, lying in Iain’s arms, shivering and cold and unresponsive... The tub was slowly filling with lukewarm water, and Iain wished it could go faster.

It was still clear in his mind.

He had wanted to go ice fishing, and Greg had agreed to come along. It hadn't been long before they both had plenty of fish. Iain had been proud; he talked on and on about past fishing trips and the types of fish he caught. It took a strange lapse of silence and the clanking of metal-on- ice that made Iain realize that something was wrong. He had been horrified to find Greg huddled around a lukewarm mug of coffee in an attempt to warm himself.

The gear was left behind. Iain had lifted Greg into his arms and started to carry him back to the hotel they were staying in. At least Iain knew he wouldn't get hypothermia. The hike back was exersise in itself.

Once inside, Iain had stripped Greg down and wrapped in him the covers of his bed before taking him into the bathroom. Iain remembered what to do from another incident... He dialed for an ambulance.

Iain unwrapped Greg from the blankets and placed him in the water, keeping his head up and out of the water.

"I'm sorry," Iain whispered. "I'm so sorry, this is my fault..."

When the ambulance arrived, Greg's temperature had risen just a bit, and he was instantly wrapped back in blankets and carted off to the hospital.

Iain never felt more useless in his life. 


End file.
